True feelings never fade away
by aditiz
Summary: After ranma and akane confessed their love to each other.....'someone' came there to break their relationship forever.Who is this 'someone?Will he succeed?Is this the end of their love OR true feelings never fade away?
1. Chapter 1

chapter:1

Like any other day in the tendo house it was a fine Sunday morning. Mr tendo and mr saotome were playing chess, kasumi was buzy with some household work and nabiki as usual was trying to keep track of her money matters.

Ranma was practicing his martial art attacks in the tendo garden and akane was sitting idly in the living room watching television.

Just then someone called out akane's name, but before akane could find out who was that, ranma reached the door and took the letter that the postman had brought for akane. As ranma was about to open the letter, akane punched him in his face and snatched the letter from him. Ranma got irritated and said " what was that for uncute chick …… i was just trying to help". But without replying back akane quietly went to her room.

As akane was about to open the letter she got a strange feeling . A feeling that something unexpected was about to happen. Gaining courage she opened the lid of the letter. She read it. Reading made her expressions changed. Instead of getting frightened she became angry and frustrated. The letter said –

_Dear akane,_

_Tomorrow before going to school come to the ground just behind it. Come alone and don't tell anybody bout this. I'll be waiting for you"._

_Your_

_Well-wisher_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

"Who the hell is this"? akane exclaimed. Just then she heard footsteps coming to her room. She eagerly waited for the door to open. The door opened and it was ranma!!

"A..akane"

"Yes….. what is it ranma?"

"Nothing…….i just wanna know…bout the letter, what does it say"?. He asked concerned.

"Nothing..it was just from my… fr…friend". She instantly crushed the letter and hid it behind her frock.

"Friend"??. Ranma asked confused.

"Y-Yes…..its from……A-Akiri…..she is ill". Akane said getting a bit irritated.

'_But why will she send a letter. She lives just in neighbourhood….something is surely wrong akane look worried,i guess she is telling a lie!.......but WHY??' he thought._

"Akane" He said strictly." Would you please tell me what's wrong. You look worried."

"Its nothing I said…….just nothing……now leave". Akane said getting frustrated.

"Then in that case…….just gimme that letter". Ranma said sternly and forwarded his hand to get it.

"_I SAID JUST LEAVE….!!". _Akane yelled at him and threw him out of the window.

Ranma landed in the pool of water situated in the tendo garden.

"That uncute chick…….why is she always taking me wrong and why….why the hell is she not telling me what's wrong?" he yelled.

That big WHY remained in his mind throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

"Oh my God…its already 8!!". Ranma exclaimed jumping out of bed.

"That akane……..why didn't she wake me up?" he said getting ready for school. "Akane" he yelled.

"Akane where are you?" He shouted looking around with uneasyness.

'_I have searched for her almost everywhere….where is she!!' he thought._

As ranma was searching 'her' nabiki came up to him and said,"Ranma….breakfast is ready,go downstairs and eat it."

"Ah- alright…..n-nabiki….do you know where a..akane is?".Ranma asked hesitantly.

"Yes I had seen her going hurriedly towards school".

"Towards school??". Ranma was shocked.

"Yes but whats so shocking bout it ,you too are going there….isnt it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes…..but so early…..i mean she didn't even wake me up". Ranma said shyly.

"Ok I've gotta go,bye"

Ranma was about to leave when nabiki said "Ranma…..i think you should hurry….akane looked worried".

"Alright, don't worry, I'll find her…..by the way thanks for your info."

Saying this he hurried jumping from one roof to another.

"Atleast she should have told ME bout her problem……I am her fiancée….that stupid girl, always trying to be extra smart…..i wish she is safe." Ranma talked to himself looking around irritated and concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

There at the back of the school akane was eagerly waiting for his opponent to come. As she had arrived early that morning, she was surrounded by silence everywhere. After waiting there for 20 minutes, the silence there broke.

"How are you akane……seems like you have come early". A guy walked in the battlefield.

Akane stood back in surprise, she had guessed and expected a stronger, cruel opponent but contrary to this the boy looked calm and happy. He was a boy with a smiling face and his eyes…….they were just so…..so innocent. Quickly akane washed these thoughts from her mind…..above all the boy had challenged her.

After coming back to her senses akane replied "I have not come early…….YOU ARE LATE."

"And by the way…..who are you?. she continued.

"Oh my! Why are you so impatient to know bout me…….Am I so handsome?" The guy gave her a cute smile.

Akane blushed but replied strictly "Its not that …… just wanted to know the name of the boy whom I am gonna fight".

"Fight?" "Is that so,why………I mean I haven't even mentioned fighting you in the letter" the boy said strangely.

Akane's mouth dropped. '_What the hell is this' she thought._

"You're not gonna fight me, so……what are you here for"?. She asked confused.

The girl asked so sweetly that 'he' said "Now I am unable to hold the suspense any longer so let me tell you who am I" he replied looking continously in her eyes.

"You remember 10 years back a boy gave you a pearl…………..". He wanted to say more but akane stopped him.

"Wait" she said "Are you Y..Yo..Yoshio?"

"Yes, you got it right, I am the same" he replied back calmly but lovingly.

Akane's eyes gleamed with happiness. She haven't expected HIM but it was all true. He was standing there in front of him strong and handsome…..after 10 long years.

They both were standing in front of each other, staring each other surprisingly yet affectionately, both lost in their old memories of childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

"So….. how come you are here?" Akane at last broke the silence.

"Uh……it was such that ….i….i wanted to tell you something". He replied back shyly but looking directly into her eyes.

"Wha….?" Akane was about to complete her sentence when she heard a voice calling out her name from behind. She turned around and noticed it was Ranma!

She waved back saying "Ranma,I am here".

"Are you alright akane?" Ranma asked strictly but concerned.

"Yeah I am fine".

"And who are you MR. and what are you doing with her?" Ranma turned to that guy.

"I am yoshio, akane's childhood friend, nice to meet you" he replied smiling. "And who are you?" he continued.

"I am Ranma….Ranma Saotome……Akane's fiancée" he replied boastfully,full of attitude.

"Uh…..WHAT?" "Akane you are engaged?"

Yoshi was shattered. His cute smile vanished.

Akane was about to explain when ranma interrupted saying "Yes she is, got your answer, now leave our way….we have to go." "Hurry up akane, we should leave now, its getting late". He took her hand into his and forcefully made her run towards school.

"Oh yoshio, I'll meet you at my house after school….b-bye". Akane shouted running towards school and waving.

Yoshio did not reply. He remained silent and still, just nodded a bit.

"Oh my God, why are you so concerned bout him". Ranma asked full of jealousy.

"Its just coz he is my childhood friend …nothing else". Akane replied irritatingly.

"Whatever". Ranma ended up getting normal.

They both were panting when they reached the classroom.

"Hi akane….settle down quickly… Sir is on his way". Akiri said and gave her a seat.

"Hi Akiri….yes, you are right….Thanks". Akane replied smiling and took the seat quickly. Ranma settled just behind her.

"Akane … you told me Akiri is ill?". Ranma raised an eyebrow. Akane panicked.

"No….i mean…yes…i-i just…."she was unable to say anything.

'_What would I tell him' akane thought._

Just then their teacher entered the classroom. "Good morning students" he said.

"Good morning Sir" the students replied in unison.

"Now today we'll start a new topic i.e. 'Gravitation' , now pay attention all of you. He said addressing the whole class.

Whole class followed his instructions excluding Ranma. He was lost in his own thoughts. "Now I got it, she told me a lie just coz she had to meet another guy".

'_But why ……why had she told me a lie…..is it so.. bcoz…she likes that guy. But its not possible coz…..because_ _she is MY fiancee'. 'And why the hell he is here……why am I getting the feeling that something unexpected is going to happen……WHY?' he thought getting depressed._

And he was not joking…..he knew it. He felt as if something will soon approach akane and take her away from him…….something disastrous….something unthinkable that will break their relationship forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

'_I am so grateful that sir entered the classroom when ranma asked me that stupid question' Akane thought, grateful._

"But now I should tell him everything ". She said talking to herself.

"There is no need of any explanations akane". Ranma said his head bowed down.

He had heard her thoughts. But not like she wanted to tell him. He thought something different.

"Ranma??". Akane asked surprisingly.

She had not even expected him to hear 'that'.

"Akane……i-i….i like you……Akane ……..and that's what matters for me………for you……isn't it?".

Ranma tenderly took her hands into his. At last he had spoken his heart to her. He was glad.

"What ?". Akane was dumbstruck. She again had not expected this to happen.

"Yes akane its true…..Akane I don't know how to live without you……You are my life ….I wanted to tell you earlier but….i was afraid…..afraid that you'll not accept my love and……and I'll not let anyone take you away from me…..not until I am alive….".

Something dropped on akane's right palm. Akane looked at it. It was a tear…Ranma was crying!

"Oh ranma!!!". She tenderly wiped away the tears from his face and hugged him.

"I am sorry Ranma ,sorry that I have hurt you. I wanted to tell you everything…….its not what you are thinking…….And you know something ranma…….". Akane blushed. "……..i've regarded you MINE years before you are telling me this, you only belong to me……just me…".

Akane was glad that atleast he had spoken his heart to her even if he was thinking something else!

She smiled. Suddenly she felt strong hands of her fiancée covering her waist. She felt safe and smiled again. Ranma looked affectionately at HER girl.

'_That's my angel' he thought._ And gently placed a kiss on her forhead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7

"Is anyone at home?".

"Yes..who are you?". Kasumi asked generously.

"Oh……..are you akane's elder sister, kasumi?". Yoshio asked her though little confused.

"Yes…you are right.?". Kasumi was taken aback.

"I am yoshio, do you remember me?" he asked trying to find an answer in her eyes.

Kasumi thought for some time, then her eyes gleamed with happiness. "Are you 'that' same boy………akane's friend….from Tokyo?"

"You're absolutely right ma'am".

"Why are you standing there, come inside….Father, nabiki come down, look who is here". Kasumi was really excited.

"Yes kasumi why are you so excited……who is he?". Soun looked confused trying to find an answer in boy's eye.

"Father he is akane's friend……from Tokyo".

"What?.....you are here my child…..i cannot believe it….when did you come?". He was really happy to have him there, it showed on his face.

"This morning only, I also met akane". He replied very happy to have been welcomed this way by the tendo family.

"So, how come you are here, suddenly after 10 years, everything alright na?". Soun was curious to know the answer.

"Frankly…….everything's not alright."

"Why.. what happened?".

"Mr tendo……when you and your family left Tokyo….then after 3 years, my father expired….Me and my mother tried every possible way to be happy….without 'him' n without you all …and ..we also succeeded….but then……". Yoshio took a deep breath.

"Then what my son?". Soun asked concerned.

"…then my mother's death came like a thundershock to me……my beautiful, small world that I was trying to make…..was ruined. I then also tried to survive, but ….that house and my parent's memories made me weaker day by day….then I had no option but to run to the 'one' whom I loved……".

Yoshio was stopped in between by nabiki's question.

"And…..who is that?". Nabiki asked raising an eyebrow.

"A…Akane".

"WHAT". All cried in unison. They had not expected this.

"Yes, I know you all must be surprised to know this but….i just cant help it".

"Surprised?.........we are all SHOCKED to hear this yoshio….".Nabiki said immediately.

"But yoshio…..akane is engaged". Soun wanted to tell him everything.

"Yes I know". Yoshio took a deep breath.

"You know……how?". Kasumi looked confused.

"I told you I met akane this morning…..i also met ranma". He replied jealous.

"Then in that case you should know that you cannot marry her". Soun was serious.

"But…….Mr. tendo….please..please…..give me one chance…….I just want you to talk to her bout me once and then if she says that she don't want to marry me…..I'll just leave the house quietly without 'her'..". He said folding his hands in front of soun.

"But…"

"I really love her Mr. tendo….you call me your 'son' na….atleast you can do this much for me…..i'll be very grateful to you….father…..".

Soun was speechless….He thought for a while.

'_What should I do?.. One side akane is engaged to my friend's son and on the other hand a boy who really love her is ready to marry her. I think I should help him. Not only because he love akane but also because akane don't like ranma…….moreover nabiki is there for ranma. Me and Genma have given enough time to make them understand each other and their feelings.'_

"Alright son, I'll do this, I'll make akane understand you….your feelings..". Soun said hugging the boy tightly.

"Thanks Mr. tendo". Yoshio said shyly.

Yoshio was really very happy but at the same time hoping that akane would accept his love.

(please review...)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter:8

"We're home". Ranma stepped inside the tendo house with akane.

"Where have you both been till now…….its already 9". Kasumi asked concerned.

"Nothing…..just went out to ukyo's restaurant after school…… we were both so hungry and then…..". Akane replied.

"Alright never mind…..quickly get yourself fresh……dinner is ready". Kasumi cut short her in between.

"O.k…". was 'their' reply.

(After sometime…..)

"Akane". Ranma shouted. "Come down quickly, food is getting cold".

"Yes I am coming, wait for a second".

Kasumi was laying the food on the table when ranma asked "Where are others…..pops, Nabiki n Mr. tendo?".

"They've already taken their food and have gone out for a walk". Kasumi replied smiling.

"A walk?"

"Yes, you know.. today the weather is pretty nice".

"Ya….that's true……Kasumi….the food is really nice today".

"Thanks ranma". Kasumi replied shyly & went to the kitchen again.

"Akane….where are you?" He shouted again.

"Look at your back silly!". Akane said gleefully. Now she was in her night gown.

"Hey, whom are you calling silly you tomboy". Ranma said irritatingly.

"You're starting it again ..I guess you don't like me".

"Yes, I don't like you..".

"What?"

"….I love you cutie…". Ranma held her hands and made her sit. Akane blushed. Ranma stared at her. '_She looks so cute when she blushes..!'_

"We're home". Nabiki said out loudly."That was a tiresome thing to do" she continued yawning.

"I think you should go to sleep now, nabiki". Soun said looking kindly towards her daughter.

"I think you're right dad……Goodnight all of you". Nabiki with that walked upstairs.

"Where is akane..kasumi?. asked yoshio.

"She is upstairs with ranma in her room".

"With ranma?". Yoshio was jealous. "Alright then, I'll talk to her in the morning".

With that he sat down on the mat that was laid in front of the table in the living room.

"Come on Saotome .. now we should also go to sleep". Soun placed his hand over his friend's shoulder and they both walked merrily upstairs, towards their rooms.

"Yoshio".

"What is it kasumi?".

"You could sleep with ranma if you like".

"O.k. I'll…….sleep with him". Yoshio sighed and got up to leave. He walked upstairs and saw that the door of akane's room is slightly opened.

'_Should I peep inside….No, perhaps I should not……its not suitable to peep into a girl's room….BUT…..the girl m gonna marry is with some other guy, how can I allow something like this to happen'. _He assured himself and without wasting a second looked inside the room through the half-opened door. Akane and ranma were clearly visible to him.

"Akane". Ranma said touching her hands.

"What is it ranma?". Her heart began to beat faster due to his touch.

"Do you know why I didn't train you properly though you asked me so many times to do so".

"No….why?". She asked impatiently yet lovingly.

"Coz I wanna be the one to protect you forever…..coz I wanted you to feel safe in my hands only….coz I wanted you to know that I will be there for you, loving you till death…".

"Oh ranma!".

They continued staring each other for some time then ranma broke the silence.

"Close your eyes akane….".

Akane closed her eyes. He then moved closer until akane could feel his breath.

"What the hell are you doing ranma….you jerk?". Yoshio threw the door opened .

Ranma and akane looked at him in surprise.

"How come you are here, yoshio?". Akane got up and walked towards him. Ranma followed her and stood behind her, strongly in a way to protect her.

"Leave that akane, just tell me what are you doing with this guy?".

Akane was surprised._ 'why is he so angry over this'._

"How dare you talk to her like that and who are you to question that…..don't you know she is my fiancée…?". Ranma said pushing akane back, facing yoshio face to face.

"But didn't your father tell you that she now belongs to me, she has been given to me".

"What are you talking man?". "Akane Is not a thing to be given to somebody like you..". It showed that ranma was not believing him. He held akane's hand tightly who had just been shattered by yoshio's attitude.

"That's true ranma……now leave". Yoshio said pushing ranma aside.

"Don't you know that you are hurting her". Ranma was now furious. He held yoshio by his shirt.

"No, no ranma…please don't do this, lets talk to father". She embraced him from behind.

Ranma was moved. He turned towards her. "Oh akane….dont worry please, no one's gonna take you away from me…………not even him". His eyes gleamed with anger as he turned towards yoshio.

He again turned back to her, wiped away her tears and took her towards the bed. "You just lay down and don't worry….i promise everything will be fine tomorrow….now close your eyes and go to sleep" . He covered her with the pink blanket and then moved towards yoshio who was standing at the door looking tenderly at his girl who was looking very cute in her sleep.

"Don't you dare to watch her like that you jerk". With that he pushed yoshio outside the room. He then closed the lights and locked the door behind him. Akane had heard what ranma had said, she was glad yet worried, wondering what would be her fate next morning. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter:9

It was 2:00 a.m. but ranma was not asleep. He was fidgeting in his bed, turning from one side to the other.

'_Why does it happen with me……whenever something's gonna happen, that's good its always hindered by an evil monster….just like yoshio. How the hell he is here & why……why had Mr. tendo allowed him to marry akane-a girl who's already engaged to me!_

Ranma was so depressed by these thoughts that he went outside the house and sat on the green grass located in the tendo garden.

After sometime he heard someone coming. He looked back and found that it was yoshio.

"You?". Ranma got up and walked towards him, anger burned in his calm blue eyes.

Yoshio was standing just in front of him. Both were silent, standing face to face.

"What's your problem ranma?". Yoshio at last broke the silence.

"What do you mean you jerk"?. Ranma tightened his fists.

"I mean…why can't you stay away from her and why are you depressed bout losing her, you've got nabiki anyways". Yoshio was smiling at his own thoughts.

"That's because she's my fiancée, not nabiki".

"You know something ranma, I know her from childhood…and I know the type of girl she is. Atleast you don't deserve HER".

"I am not interested in your childhood yoshio, all I know is that we both love each other and so nothing's gonna part us….not even God if he likes……so who are you…?". Ranma was furious.

"O.k. now I've done my part……I've told you what you should do, ahead its your wish….and by the way it depends upon akane's wish also. Tomorrow you'll get to know whose gonna win her". With that yoshio turned back and quietly went to his room.

"Why is he so confident bout it…..i just hope everything's fine tomorrow". Ranma took a deep breath. He stood there, all alone.

* * *

Sun came up the next morning. Ranma was still asleep and akane and kasumi were sitting in the living room.

"Kasumi, where is father?"

"He's out with Mr. saotome, will be here anytime….akane is something wrong?".

"No kasumi, no need to worry bout me , I m OKAY". Akane tried to cover her sadness with a fake smile.

After sometime kasumi left. Just then akane heard the door opened, she looked behind hoping that would be her father, but ALAS! It was yoshio.

"Oh….its you". Akane sighed.

"Were you expecting somebody else?". Yoshio asked smiling- as he always did.

"No..no….its not that…..just thought, it was father". Akane tried to smile giving her best efforts.

"You look so different now!". Yoshio said looking continuously at her.

"What do you mean?". Akane was surprised.

"I mean…..when we were young you were so fat but cute….with those bob-cut hairs & gentle eyes………you were really very cute akane and I hadn't expected you to become like this….really….i…..".

Yoshio had not even completed when akane interrupted saying "Then do you mean that I am not cute anymore..".

"Ya…I think you are not cute anymore but…….beautiful".

Akane blushed. She was overjoyed at the fact that every boy now regarded her as beautiful including 'her' ranma.

"Don't try to uplift me that much yoshio….I know you're my friend but please don't flirt with me".

"But its true akane…….when I first met you yesterday then I couldn't believe its you. So simple, lovely and beautiful. You know yourself how fat tomboy you were in your childhood". Yoshio just wanted to make her smile and help her forget ranma & he succeded.

Akane giggled. _'He is right'. She thought._

They were both so engulfed in their talks that they didn't even noticed that soun and Mr. saotome were watching them secretly from behind.

"I guess you were right tendo, of giving akane to yoshio". Genma said looking both yoshio & akane together.

"Yes….they are so happy together…I've never seen ranma and akane like that".

"Yes". Genma sighed. "I think the problem is with my son only…..he never tries to woo akane. We had tried so many times to make him do so but…..no result".

Genma became sad, he really wanted akane to be his son's bride but knew that it would never happen. Moreover his friend's decision was the ultimate decision.

"Don't worry genma……I am sure he'll love nabiki……Maybe akane is not fit for him…Whatever be the reason we'll have to do something for their future even if we are not that happy with it".

"I think you are right…..go on talk to her". Genma replied pushing soun towards them. He himself went to the garden to practice martial arts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter:10

"Akane I want to talk to you". Soun said as he entered the room.

"Oh father….its you…I was also looking for you". Akane replied getting up. Yoshio too got up.

"Yoshio…..I wanted to talk to her…..alone ….could you please….".

"Yes, I understand Mr. tendo………I'll go and help kasumi with her work". With that he went into the kitchen.

"What am I hearing father, you now want me to wed yoshio ?". Akane broke the silence that had crept in while yoshio had left the room.

"Its not that akane…I just want you to be happy, that's all……I know that you don't like ranma so I thought that yoshio would be a better option for you my child". Soun told her lovingly.

"But father…..father…..I..l-lo…..". Akane was unable to speak those three little words to her father, she was unable to tell him that she loves ranma and wanted to marry him only. She now felt ranma's absence……her strength- ranma!

'_How can I take this big step alone….how can I tell father that I love him…and what if ranma was joking…what if he's not serious. That stupid ranma why isn't he here when I need him. Akane thought._

Her heart was beating fast wondering what would happen next. Her mind was filled with all inappropriate thoughts, all insecure thoughts.

"Akane……just listen to me first then it will be your wish to owe ranma or yoshio". With that soun narrated him the whole story, yoshio had narrated to him.

Akane just listened in surprise.

"And that's why I wanted you to marry him……akane". Soun concluded saying "I've done my part, now its your turn to decide your fate dear, I'll be waiting for your answer". With that he left the room.

Akane stood there shocked at what she had heard.

' _Oh......I am really sorry for him…….I know that being a close friend I should help him wherever possible but………how can I betray ranma……we both love each other so much……how can I ruin our own lives?' she thought sadly._

"What should I do now?" She sat there all alone, her head in her hands. She was really tensed.

There, ranma was lost in his own dreams- dreams of akane getting married to him. Suddenly he heard the door opened. Someone walked in. He woke up, half awake. There was darkness in his room so he was unable to see who was that but thought it to be akane.

"Is that you akane?" Ranma murmered half-awake in his bed.

"Yep" came that soft reply. She came near him. He held her by her hands and made her sit near him.

"Don't worry akane………..I'll talk to Mr. tendo today itself……nothing's gonna come in between". With that he hugged her.

Suddenly the door opened and someone switched on the lights. Ranma looked towards the door- It was AKANE!

"What…….you……..then who is she?" Ranma looked at the girl with whom he was. "Shampoo!!" he exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

Akane stood there shocked and completely shattered.

"Airen" Shampoo said, still holding ranma's hand affectionately.

"No……..no…..akane……its not that….I didn't let her in……she….".

Ranma tried to explain, but in vain.

"Stop ranma……don't utter a single word………I now know your real face and I am glad for it". Akane said wiping her tears.

Ranma couldn't see her like that…crying!

"Please don't cry akane……..its not what you are thinking……..believe me…..". Ranma tried to remove his hand from shampoo's grip and moved closer to akane. He forwarded his hand to console her.

"Don't touch me…. you jerk……..I don't need you anymore in my life…..That's the last time you're hurting me".

With that she turned back and left the room, crying.

"No…….akane wait".

Ranma tried to go behind her but shampoo caught him saying "Don't go to that stupid girl ranma……..shampoo loves you and will keep you happy for the rest of your life".

Ranma glared at her. "Leave my hand shampoo…….don't provoke me to do anything unsuitable for me and for you…….I don't like to hit girls...you know".

Shampoo got so frightened by that look that she immediately dropped ranma's hand and moved a step back.

Ranma hurried to that place where akane was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter:11

Ranma went to akane's room wondering she would be there. But he was wrong. Akane was not there. He desperately wandered in the whole house, searching her.

"Akane…..akane……..answer me, where are you……I wanna talk to you"

Ranma shouted, looking impatiently here and there.

'_Maybe she's in the garden'. _

He thought and went there.

This time he was right, akane was there…..but not alone…..she was with yoshio.

Ranma secretly hid behind the fence and listened quietly to their talks.

"Yoshio……do you literally love me?". Akane asked her head bowed down.

"Of course….akane….I love you…you didn't knew but its from childhood……I had dreamt of you always but……why are you asking me this?".

Yoshio was a bit surprised………..BUT…………ranma was jealous!

"Why is she asking him that……..that moron….doesn't she know that her fiancée is still alive……..stupid girl".

"Its just because……I want to know…that ……if I choose you over ranma then you'll not upset me…..right !!!".

Akane looked at him trying to find an answer.

"Akane I just want to tell you that just trust me once and you'll know how much I care for you, just once and you'll see that I'll never break it…….believe me akane".

Yoshio held her hand, akane blushed and ranma came out.

"Why will she believe you jerk….who are you….a stranger……or a friend lost in childhood……..give me the reasons yoshio…….why will she believe you?" Ranma's anger was growing up moment to moment.

"I need not answer you ranma……its between akane and me……..not between you and akane".

"Me and akane!!.............you clearly know that she is my fiancée and……".

Ranma was interrupted in between by akane.

"Stop calling me your fiancée, ranma, I am now fed up of this………and now when you are here I just want to tell you that I've chosen yoshio over you so please, don't interfere in my life anymore……..just go and enjoy with your 'shampoo'."

Akane got sad saying this but tried not to show this.

"What……..akane………how can you do this to me…….it's not the first time we are having a fight, so why this?". Ranma was totally shocked over this decision of akane.

"You've got your answer ranma……..its not the first time we are having a fight……that means we are not meant to be together………n that's my final decision". "Come on yoshio…..lets go".

She held yoshio's hand and began to move.

"Wait akane, I wanna talk to you bout this…….I wanna clear the doubts. With that he held akane's hand, his grip tight.

"Leave my hand ranma ". Akane yelled fidgeting.

"I'll not until you talk to me……I know you love me akane…you cant leave me like that". Ranma said sternly.

"Ranma just leave me……..its hurting".

"Can't you hear that…..just leave her ranma or I'll kill you".

"Kill me??" "………..just stay out of this yoshio if you wanna keep alive".

He dropped akane's hand as she spoke "Yoshio……lets just leave…….no need talking to him".

Akane again reached out for yoshio's hand and turned back to move inside the house. Ranma was so frustrated seeing this that he shouted back saying "Go akane go……….I too don't need you anymore".

With this he turned around and disappeared somewhere in the dusky morning. Akane didn't even looked at him and went inside ignoring him completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter:12

Ranma was so depressed by this attitude of akane towards him that he at once went to ukyo's restaurant- a place where he was sure to find a true friend that he needed desperately to console him at that time.

Ranma entered ukyo's room without a word. He was shocked after all, thinking what had happened a few minutes before.

"Hi ranma, how are you?" Ukyo asked happily. She was so desperate to see him.

"Not at all fine, ukyo". Ranma sighed, walking sadly towards her.

"Sit down ranma and then tell me what's wrong" Ukyo forwarded him a seat.

Ranma took the seat and then narrated the whole incident that had happened minutes before. Ukyo listened carefully without breaking the eye contact between her and 'her' ranma.

"That's an unfair judgment ranma, you should have told her the whole situation".

"But I told you she didn't even listened to me. I tried my best to do so but in vain". Ranma choked a bit.

"So………..what will you do now?" Ukyo asked concerned.

"I don't know …….maybe……try once more, the last time".

Ranma felt weak at the thought that he had lost akane to an unknown guy.

"But she'll not listen to you, will she?"

"You're right ukyo……but…there is no other way……atleast I can try once more……how can I loose her to a stupid guy like him……". Ranma became sad.

Ukyo was now desperate to speak her heart to him. She had waited for this moment from so long.

'_It's the right time to tell him'. She thought._

She then placed her hand on top of his and moved closer.

Ranma looked at her in surprise. _'Now what's this?' he thought._

"Ukyo what are you doing………" Ranma tried to say more but ukyo placed her finger on his lips.

"Shhh ……ranma, don't utter a word……….just listen to me…….I wanted to tell you something…..from a very long time……Ranma I want to marry you……will you marry me?" she asked blushing.

"WHAT…………….ukyo are you serious…..I mean you already know that m engaged to akane……..how can you ask me this?"

Ranma was shocked. _'Ukyo?' he thought._

"But you just now told me that she had accepted another man as her fiancée……so why are you so caring towards her now. Why can't you just give up on her and accept me as your bride. You clearly know…that she'll not accept you, no matter what you do".

Ukyo said out everything in one go, a bit frustrated.

"How can you be so rude ukyo…..how can you say this, you're my friend".

Ranma had not expected this from ukyo.

Ukyo calmed down. "Sorry ranma…….I didn't mean to hurt……just wanna tell you the truth. I couldn't see you like this……crying over a girl who didn't even want to return your love and above all………..".

She embraced him. "I want to be your bride……not just your friend".

Ukyo rested her chin on his shoulders and closed her eyes. Ranma smelled her aroma. _'It is so sweet' he thought._

'_She is saying it right, but, I can't do so…..no matter what….akane is my fiancée…….I know that she is irritating sometimes… rude, arrogant but the main thing is that….I love her. I just can't loose her and end up like this'. _He thought and moved back a bit, increasing the distance between him and ukyo.

Ukyo opened her eyes.

"Listen ukyo…….m really very sorry.....but I can't help it….like you, I also love somebody…..and that's akane…..Ukyo-chan I respect your feelings but as you said for akane the same applies for me. Like any other girl you too want a person who'll return your love no matter what…….but I can't do so, my feelings are just for akane and nobody else's. I am sorry ukyo".

Ukyo listened him, spellbound and before she could come back to her senses, ranma was gone. Only the curtain that was hanging from the door was swinging slightly due to ranma's escape through it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter:13

There, at the tendo mansion the unexpected was about to happen.

After ranma left the tendo garden, akane along with yoshio went to meet soun. Akane was so upset about everything that had taken place minutes before that instead of giving her decision a second thought, she went inside the house.

"Father……father, where are you". She shouted looking angrily & impatiently here and there.

"Mr. tendo………..". Yoshio too wandered around with uneasiness. He knew that it was his last chance and no matter what, he had to make the ball come in his court.

After much wandering and searching they both gave up & sat down in the living room at a place from where the tendo enterance was clearly visible.

After few minutes yoshio broke the silence.

"Akane…..". Yoshio said looking tenderly at his girl.

But akane was lost………..lost in her own thoughts……….thoughts related to her 'cruel' decision.

"……….Hey akane". Yoshio shouted once again.

This time akane heard him but it was only after a few minutes that she said.

"Yoshio".

"What is it akane?".

"Well…….I was thinking how about giving ranma one more chance …..maybe I was a bit too harsh with him". She said looking towards the ground.

"One more chance…….for what akane…..for betraying you, for playing with your emotions".

Yoshio said looking directly into her eyes. He knew that this was his first and the last chance with her and also that it was now or never.

"But yoshio…….". Akane continued but was interrupted in between by yoshio.

He put his hands on top of her shoulders and gently made her face him.

"Listen akane……… I don't know why are you thinking about giving ranma a chance. All I know is that the man does not deserve you. How can you guarantee a person's character after marriage when he is not trustworthy before marriage".

Yoshio placed her hand on top of hers. Akane shivered.

"Akane you know that I love you …… don't you. So why not marry me……why to run after a wreck like him".

Akane listened him quietly & then took a deep breath. She looked down and then looked up again. She stared at his eyes that were staring hers, both trying to find what the other feels for each one of them.

"Hey…...are you both waiting for someone?". Kasumi entered the area making both of them break the eye contact.

"Y…Yes….we're waiting for Mr. tendo". Yoshio answered, a bit shocked. Akane remained silent. She till now was thinking about her decision that she was unsure of.

"Mr. saotome and father have gone out to do some work. They must be returning". Kasumi replied smiling.

"…..Oh here they are". She continued and pointed her first finger towards the tendo enterance.

Both akane and yoshio looked towards the indicated direction. Mr. tendo and Mr. saotome were clearly visible to them.

"Ahh…….I am so tired". Genma said wiping away the sweat from his face.

"So am I….Genma". Soun said limping his way towards the living area.

Both of them entered the living room. Akane, kasumi and yoshio watched them take their places. No sooner had they settled when kasumi asked-

"Father would you like some orange juice. Shampoo had brought it for ranma in the morning. But now when ranma is not here, why don't you try it".

"Ok dear". Soun replied.

"What about you Mr. saotome?".

"Why not kasumi. Thats the best thing I like about you , you always take care of one's health".

Kasumi smiled meekly and made her way to the kitchen.

Akane had heard their talks and even learned about shampoo and her juice.

Her true feeling that was trying to burn under her so-called ego was once again distorted. Her 2 states were reduced to 1 but in this war her heart lost against her ego.

She got up and without saying anything went and stood in front of soun. Yoshio too got up and followed her behind.

"What happened akane". Soun asked confused.

"Father we want to talk to you about something important……..but alone".

Soun looked at genma who at once went upstairs towards his room.

"What is it my child". Soun broke the silence that had crept in while genma left the room.

"Father I have decided to….to……". Akane was unable to speak those words to her father that would thow ranma out of her life.

Akane was sad BUT yoshio was smart. He quickly ended the whole scene saying-

"Mr. tendo…..akane is ready to marry me".

"What?". Soun asked shocked.

Akane hung her head in despair. '_Ahh……. At last my relation with ranma is over and that's only because of that stupid moron'. She thought with tears in her eyes._

"Is it true akane". Soun asked still unsure on what he had heard.

A blurred image of her father was seen by her due to those 'cruel' tears. But as she opened her mouth to speak 'that' blurred image was soon converted to normal only because those tears had discovered their way down her cheeks. Akane ran upstairs as fast as she could, towards her room. She didn't want anybody to see her 'real' face, her 'real' heart and her 'real' soul.

"What happened to her……..Is she not happy with this decision". Soun asked concerned.

"She is Mr. tendo and she will remain…..I promise".

"But I was expecting a positive response".

"Neither she gave a negative you see…..she just needs some time to forget ranma and then she will be normal again". Yoshio said consoling soun.

"I guess you are right, then if that's the final verdict then I must give this happening news to rest of the family members". Soun said happily.

"Yes sure….Mr. tendo". Yoshio said as he saw soun walking merrily upstairs.

'_Akane now when you belong to me, you'll have to be mine'. He thought, sighing._

There, at her room akane was trying to suppress her true feelings, but the more she was trying to wipe away her emotions telling herself that they were mere tears, the more they were coming down her cheeks indicating that she actually loved ranma.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter:14

After hearing the happening news and taking leave from yoshio, the first person whom soun went to see was nabiki.

Reaching nabiki's door, soun gulped and then called her name.

"Nabiki………".

"Yes father, come inside…….the door's open".

Hearing her daughter's careless voice, soun at once reached for the bolt and turned it. Seconds later he found himself standing in front of her daughter who was sitting on her study chair and nibbling a pen.

"So father……what's the matter?". Nabiki asked , still with the pen in her mouth.

"Nabiki…..I wanted to talk to you about ranma". Soun said wiping away the tension sweat from his face.

"Ranma ?". Nabiki said confused, nearly dropping the pen out of her mouth.

"Yes….I was thinking….umm…how about you marrying him". Soun said still thinking about the accuracy of the statement he had made.

"What……me and ranma……together…". This was the first time she was getting a real shock. She stood up, giving soun a panic attack.

"……………Wait a sec. father, how can you say this, you know clearly that akane is already engaged to him".

"She was… but now… she's not". Soun replied surprised and relaxed over the fact that his daughter did nothing serious that could make him dead.

"What do you mean she is not?". Nabiki said, trying to figure out a reason behind the statement her father made.

"I mean…that akane have now accepted yoshio as her fiancée and is now ready to marry him".

"What………alright, but what's my fault daddy, why are you pushing me in such a relationship that will not satisfy either of us". Nabiki took a deep breath in order to relax .

"Atleast give it a chance nabiki". Nabiki's not-so-rude behaviour gave soun the confidence to do his fatherly job nicely.

"But father, I am like a free bird…… I am not like akane and I will not let anybody come in my life without my permission………….not even ranma". She said, still confident over her thoughts.

"Listen nabiki……you'll have to do this for me…for your own father, I had promised genma that ranma will marry one of my daughters. You are the only perfect choice for him….you already know that kasumi is not fit for his age".

Soun tried to melt her with his emotional fatherly talks.

"But…………". Nabiki said, only half-melted.

"Don't say 'no' nabiki……..think bout it, if not you then who'll marry him".

"Me….". A familiar voice rang their ears. Both father & daughter looked towards the sound-coming direction and noticed it was ukyo!

"You………but…?". Soun tried to say more, still shocked but was cut short in between by ukyo.

"But what Mr. tendo……. Now when akane is not in ranma's fiancée list anymore, why not me……..why to burden nabiki like that…..".

Nabiki smiled a hopeful smile.

"She is right father". Nabiki said quickly, trying to wrap up the whole situation as soon as possible, knowing this was her only last chance to come out of this mess.

Dreaming his daughters happy faces, soun was more than happy to say "yes" to the spatula girl who was waiting eagerly for a positive response.

The clock showed 8:45 p.m. Ranma returned home.

"Oh… here you are……". Kasumi said tenderly yet excited to give the news.

"Yes". Ranma replied sadly without making any eye contact with her, his head bowed down.

Ranma was about to leave towards his room when kasumi said-

"Ranma just go and meet Mr. saotome first. He along with others is waiting for you in nabiki's room.

"But kasumi……I don't want to…..I am not in a mood right now". Ranma said irritatedly.

"You'll have to ranma…..it's important, now leave". Kasumi gave him a small push making him climb the stairs. She too accompanied him.

There, in nabiki's room everyone was present- from genma and soun to ukyo and nabiki even yoshio except akane.

Entering the room and seeing the crowd, the first person whom ranma desperately wanted to see was akane who was nowhere to be seen. His eyes were still scanning the room when his father's voice reached his ears.

"Ranma".

"Pops….you called me". Ranma said now looking straight into genma's eyes.

"Yes…..I want to give you a good news". Genma said in his usual strict cum happy tone.

"A good news…….about what?". Ranma was confused yet worried thinking what had happened between him and akane in the morning.

The insecureness and the terror that he was undergoing through at that time got the whole of him when genma said-

"Yes….the news is that we have decided to make ukyo your bride".

"What………….ukyo you reached here also". Ranma said looking her with glare in his eyes.

Ukyo opened her mouth to explain but before she could do so genma took a stand for her saying-

"Its not her fault ranma…….we have decided this for you".

"But pops…..akane ………".

"You need not worry about her my son……….akane had called off the engagement with you………..she now wants to wed yoshio". Soun said surprised to see the unexpected attitude of ranma towards his daughter.

"What……………called off the engagement…..". That made him dumbfound , unable to speak anything.

'_How can you do this akane?' were his only thoughts at that time._ He was completely shattered.

When after few minutes he came back to his senses he at once took the bold step saying-

"Ok…..then if that's the case, then I am ready to marry ukyo".

He then turned around and left the room with a thud.

There, the couple in their own rooms were sad and confused thinking what had happened to their relationship that had just started to grow. Nobody knows the answer.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter:15

The clock struck 9:00 the next morning. Ranma was still asleep. Thank God it was Sunday. After a few minutes he gained consciousness. He fidgeted in his bed with closed eyes. Still fidgeting, he ultimately faced rightwards. As he did so a gush of hot air ran past his cheeks. Lazily yet irritatedly he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw on doing so was someone's closed yet beautiful eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that the pair belonged to ukyo – now his fiancée.

He at once jumped out of the bed. The gusto woke her up. This was later followed by sitting up on the bed. Rubbing her eyes, ukyo innocently looked at her ranma who was busy wearing his pyjamas on over his striped boxers.

Completing the work, ranma was about to leave the room when ukyo's voice reached his ears.

"Hey…where are you going?".

Still facing his back towards her, he replied brutally-

"I see no need answering you this".

"It's not fair to talk to your fiancée like this".

Ukyo said, trying to understand the cause behind ranma's cold behaviour. But she did not know that the answer was on its way.

"So was it fair to…..sleep like that with me".

Saying this he faced her and questioned her once again, but through his eyes this time.

"But I'm your fiancée…..".

"Now shut up ukyo. Being my fiancée doesn't mean you can do anything with me. This relationship requires connectivity of soul not body. Why can't you all understand this. Akane didn't…."

He was cut short in between by ukyo's girlie sobs.

Ranma's heart-tearing expressions took seconds to get converted into heart-consoling ones.

"Oh…..don't…..please…..I'm sorry…..I didn't meant to hurt you….just wanted you to realize whatever you did was wrong".

Hearing his explanation ukyo's fake sobs stopped but her innocent puppy-like emotions didn't change.

"O.K….I'm alright now….I just want to be with you…that's all".

"But it's not possible ukyo.." He replied calmly.

"Why..?"

"Please…..understand" were his parting words. With that he left the room.

Ukyo realized the depth of those words and didn't stop him again.

Ranma sighed as he took a step out of his room and then went directly to the washroom. He tried to wash away his 'disturbing thoughts' by splashing some water on his face.

He then made his way towards the living area. Suddenly he stopped, not because of his disturbing thoughts but because of the person responsible for them- AKANE.

Akane was sitting in the living room, sipping tea. Seeing his beloved in front of him once again made his heart trip. He felt the need to talk to her.

'_I'll have to'. He thought._

Taking a step forward he was about to approach akane when yoshio entered the scene.

His rival's enterance made ranma stop. The anger and frustration once again got the whole of him. Once again his open palms were converted into fists and his broad forehead got shrinked .

There, yoshio was trying to have his own way with akane. He came secretly from behind and threw both his arms around her and hugged her.

This made akane jump in shock. She turned around and was about to hit the guy when she realized that the guy was yoshio…not ranma.

"Oh…it's you…" Her anger melted against her sadness.

"Were you expecting someone else…".

Yoshio said smiling and relieved over the fact that akane didn't hit him.

"No.." She replied meekly.

"Alright never mind…..just forward your hand". Yoshio said lovingly, just like a newly wedded husband.

"Why….?"

"You ask too many questions akane…".

With that he himself took her hand into his and handed her a big brown packet.

"What's this?" Akane asked, confused.

"Nothing just a present…..or you can say a dress that you'll wear on our first movie cum date today".

"Date?"

Both akane and ranma cried in unison, the only difference was of their pitches.

"He wants to go on a date with her….that wreck". Ranma murmured , jealous.

"But…..".

Akane was now shocked than before. The speed with which everything was happening instigated in her a feeling of terror.

"Please….don't say no…please"

'_Why should I make him suffer for all my acts' she thought _and opened her mouth to say-

"O.K."

Ukyo at correct moment enters the scene and curls ranma's fingers against hers. She then moves forward towards the 'couple' making ranma drag unwillingly behind her.

"Hey…what's up yoshio…your big smile tells that something is cooking". Ukyo smiled mischievously.

Akane secretly looked at ranma who was looking secretly at her. Their eyes met and then the gaze fell apart making both of them red.

"No….it's just that we both are going out for a movie". Yoshio chuckled and pointed a finger towards himself and akane.

"That's great". Ukyo said and then shifted her vision towards ranma.

"C'mon honey, lets watch a movie too. I bet it will be fun".

"No ukyo….I…".

Ranma was about to say more when kasumi too came in the scene.

"Why not ranma ….why don't you both join them…I'm sure they'll not mind…." She said in her soft motherly tone, now looking at yoshio and akane.

"…..Above all the more, the merrier" She continued happily.

"Ofcourse...we'll not mind kasumi" Yoshio tried to hide his real emotions under his fake smile.

'_I think, kasumi is right, that way I'll be able to keep an eye on that stupid moron'. Ranma thought._

"Alright….we'll go". He said in a firm tone and gave yoshio few warning visions.

"Oh thank you so much honey" Ukyo with that wrapped her arms around his neck and then gave him a small peck on his cheek.

"Oh….Stop this ukyo".

This last act made ranma irritated and akane jealous.

**** Hey guys n gals...please review and tell me bout my work so that i can improve...I don't think reviewing is such a pain in the neck...i would be very grateful if you do so...****


End file.
